


2-D's Revenge

by 1000014



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc is too drunk to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-D's Revenge

Murdoc, in his half asleep state, only partly realised there was movement in his Winnebago, a body joining him in the small bed, feeling flesh on flesh. He breathed heavily, turning away from the oh-so familiar body next to him. The familiar stranger put a long arm round the sleeping bassist, stroking at his chest. 

“Come on Murdoc, you never say no”.

Murdoc’s semi conscious words drifted through the ears of the younger man; “Do what you want”.

And he did.

This was it. Payback. 2-D rolled Murdoc over, waking him instantly. “Oi..mate..” 2-D was taught too well. He thrust Murdoc’s head into the pillow. The older man was honestly too out of it to fight back. The combination of the night’s drinking and lack of sleep before had seen to that. He tried to struggle, part of him slightly excited by 2-D’s sudden strength. Murdoc decided to keep quiet about that though.

2-D pulled at Murdoc’s hips, raising them. He clutched the older man’s hair in one hand, and with his other he ran down Murdoc’s back, pressing firmly on the lower of his spine. He moved his fingers down, two of them resting just outside Murdoc’s anus. “No lube, mate”.

With a surprising force the singer forced his fingers inside Murdoc, making him grunt into the pillow. With considerable speed, 2-D pushed his fingers deep. Murdoc bit his lip, he wanted to throw the singer off and mutilate him sexually, but he was also curious as to what 2-D could do.

The younger man pulled out his fingers sharply, kneeling behind the tamed bassist. He teased his erection against Murdoc’s buttocks, and released his grip on the older man’s hair. Murdoc coughed, and sarcastically said “Well then, show me what you got if you can”.

2-D laughed. “You can’t be in control all the time. Look mate, you know I’ve don’t it before and you have loved it”. Murdoc rolled his eyes, just before 2-D pushed his cock inside the slightly impatient bassist. Murdoc’s body twitched. The ‘dullard’ forced hard inside, and sped up instantly, making Murdoc involuntarily gasp. He clawed at his sheets as the younger man slid in and out of his body, 2-D pushing harder and harder making the bassist raw. 2-D also managed to do something new to both of them. Murdoc bled. 

Now, Murdoc _caused_ the blood. He never bled. 2-D at this moment didn’t care. He didn’t even think about what the repercussions might be. The red was slightly noticeable on his cock as it entered, pounding again and again. 

Murdoc smiled. Unsure, but satisfied. His hand moved to his erection as 2-D had his way. 2-D grabbed at the bassist’s hips, gaining more momentum. Murdoc was masturbating as he was pounded, his hand slipping fast over his erection. 2-D smiled, and in his very horny, and very dominant state, came inside Murdoc, the gush of warmth making the bassist sorer. 2-D pulled out of Murdoc, turning him on his back as his own release trickled onto the bed. 2-D threw Murdoc’s hand away from his still hard cock, and forced his own mouth around it. Murdoc groaned and smiled, his fingers locking around the blue hair. 2-D licked at the penis whilst it was in his mouth, a trail of drool joining the already damp sheets.

Murdoc’s legs jolted, cumming in 2-D’s mouth. Murdoc let out a sigh as 2-D swallowed, smiling. He looked at Murdoc, “So, can I stay here tonight?”.


End file.
